022215 Lily Nate
09:20 AC: A loud, thunderous pounding echoes throughout the base, the sound seems to originate from the armory 09:21 GT: Against her better judgement, Lily goes to check it out. 09:23 GT: She knocks on the armory door. "Hellooooo? If that's Jack, you could stand to be a little more subtle, jeez." 09:24 AC: The large metal door, dented to all hell, shudders and begins to fall 09:24 GT: Lily cautiously sidesteps out of the way. 09:25 AC: Inside is a tall, muscular human, drapped in a mixture of camoflague and bright orange, busy cracking his knuckles 09:27 GT: Lily raises her hands in a placating gesture. "Please don't shoot me." 09:28 AC: "hmm? why would-- hold up, stand back, for a sec" 09:28 GT: "Standing back." 09:30 AC: Nate begins to glow as he jumps about 20 feet in the air and comes crashing down on the door, the door explodes into numerous tiny fragments 09:31 AC: he turns to Lily, "now why, am I supposed, to be shooting you?" 09:32 GT: Lily blinks. "Uh. I dunno. I assumed you were Fate's crazy shooter dad, but I don't think he glows, soooooo..." She shrugs. "Guessing you're not him." 09:34 AC: "no, that's me, Nathaniel Revult, the quick, Knight of Hope and head of the Revult Mercenary Corps, at your service" 09:35 GT: "Oh." She gulps. "The request still stands then, Mr. Revult, sir." 09:36 AC: "damnit, I fucked up, it's 'sir' Nathaniel, Revult" 09:36 AC: "explain" 09:37 AC: "iffn' your, assuming I'm, gonna shoot you, you must've, done something" 09:38 GT: "Well I mean, given the fact that your alt self is sort of the 'shoot first, ask questions later' type of guy, and personality traits seem to carry over for the most part, I assumed you'd be out for blood after the whole Jack thing." 09:38 GT: "Unless you don't know about that yet, in which case ignore me, I'm clinically insane." 09:39 AC: Nate's eyes glow and a orange wall appears behind Lily, preventing escape, "Jack? what about, him?" 09:40 GT: "Hahahaaaa, shit. This is about how I thought it'd go down." 09:40 GT: "OK, so, little while ago Jack showed up. Asked a bunch of us to help him fill out Acenia's Primer, which is this twink marriage contract thingy. Promised us shenanicite in return." 09:41 AC: "but all the shenanicite, is missing, in this session" 09:42 GT: "Not if you make more tricksters." 09:44 GT: She blanches. "Oh SHIT. You're Fate's dad, that's right." 09:44 AC: "okay, my patience is, pretty damn thin, right now, stop beating around, the bush, or I'll start, beating your head, into that wall, over there" 09:45 GT: "OK OK OK. Long story short, Jack made Fate trickster through bullshit shenanigans, then, uh..." She gulps. "Kind of killed her." 09:47 AC: Nate grabs her by the throat and hopes up a jar of clear liquid, "you know, what this is?" 09:48 GT: "Guessing you're leading up to an intimidating speech about truth serum?" she squeaks. 09:50 AC: "well, you asked me, to not shoot you, and I won't, but you're, wrong. this is, pure hydrochloric, acid" 09:50 GT: "Oh." 09:50 GT: "Fun." 09:50 GT: "Anything I can do to convince you not to use it on me?" 09:52 AC: "I win, either way so, you think of, a reason for me, to not hope your, blood into more of, this shit" 09:53 GT: "Um um um um um um I could tell you who was on my team?" 09:53 AC: "that could be, a start" 09:54 GT: "OK there was me and Thiago and Vyllen and Acenia and Rilset and that was it can I go now?" 09:56 AC: Nate releases his grip on Lily, but the walls trapping her still stand, "that bastard, I knew he was, a traitor" 09:57 GT: "Uh. OK? Who, Thiago?" 10:03 AC: "no, that corpse, chomper" 10:03 GT: "Ohhhh, Rilset. I got the impression he was just tagging along to protect Acey." 10:04 AC: "doesn't matter, a traitor, is a, traitor, no matter their reason, for doing so" 10:05 GT: "Haha, yeah. Darn those traitors. Hate 'em." Lily begins surreptitiously scanning their surroundings for an exit. 10:08 AC: "heh, you ain't a, traitor, your a coward, a traitor doesn't, squeal, with just, a small, show of force" 10:09 GT: Lily's gaze hardens. "Fuck you. I do what keeps me alive, which is more than some idiots can say." 10:11 AC: "ehehehehe, hahahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" 10:12 GT: "Uhhhh. Kiinda freaking me out right now, not gonna lie." 10:13 AC: "there's no, safe choice, kid" 10:13 AC: "war is coming" 10:14 GT: "You realize you sound like some aging military general, right?" 10:14 GT: "From one of those cliche action movies, too." 10:15 AC: "you ever, stop and think, why Jack is being, so nice, to the fresh meat?" 10:17 GT: "Well, I assume it's to butter us up and cause strife between the newbs and the veterans. Why?" 10:19 AC: "close, but not quite, the war isn't going, to be two sides, that's for sure" 10:21 GT: "Ohhh, you're saying it'll be a four-way split? I thought Jack was working with the Herald, though, and he's DEFINITELY working with Scarlet. The whole Primer thing was to protect Merrow and Acey from him." 10:21 GT: "Him being the Herald." 10:22 AC: "so if he was, working with the Herald, why does he need, to protect fishstick, from him? hmm" 10:22 GT: "I dunno. That's what I heard. He like, took out a planet or something?" 10:24 AC: Nate points to a large scar crossing his left cheek, "you wanna know, how I got, this scar?" 10:24 GT: Lily deadpans. "Really. Gonna go with the Batman references, are we." She shrugs. "Sure, I'll bite." 10:27 AC: "Herald gave, it to me, when he attacked us, on LOBAB" 10:28 AC: "we didn't die, only because Jack talked, him out of it" 10:29 AC: "and yet, he needs, to openly act against, the Herald, something doesn't add up" 10:30 GT: "Now that you mention it, it is kinda weird. Wonder what he's planning?" 10:31 AC: "a war" 10:31 AC: "he won't show it, but he's afraid of, losing control, all the twinks are" 10:32 AC: "numbers always, were our, advantage" 10:33 GT: "So you're saying we need to stick together or some shit like that? Resist the divisive influences of the twinks?" She grimaces. "God, listen to me. Never let me make that much sense again." 10:33 AC: "I'm not, saying anything, just making, an observations" 10:34 GT: "Mmmmmmhm. You sure are doing that." 10:34 GT: "Can I go yet or do you have more observations to make?" 10:34 AC: "no more, observations, only a question" 10:36 AC: "do you regret, your decision, to side with Jack?" 10:40 GT: Lily does not answer for a long while. When she does, her voice is quiet. "Yes. So fucking much." She sighs. "I lost the trust of my half-brother, saw an innocent kid get killed right in front of me, and now I don't even know if things actually turned out as well as it looked like they did. So yeah. I regret it. Hope that answers your question." 10:43 AC: "if you truly do, then you may live, but know that, I must have my revenge, if you had to choose, one who would pay, a life for a life, who is most, deserving of a visit, from the angel, of death?" 10:46 GT: "OK, whoa whoa whoa. One of my big points about why I regretted joining Team Jackass was the death of innocent people! All the people who were on my team were my friends! I'm not gonna just throw one of them to the dogs!" She considers. "Except for Rilset. He cray." 10:47 AC: "innocent? they sided, with a murderer, one who all of, the veterans, would have told to avoid. they are, not innocent" 10:48 GT: "Well, lessee here..." She tilts her head, thinking. "Acenia had good reason, Vyllen's just an idiot, and Rilset's a sucker for his kid, sooooo...Thiago's probably the most devious of the group. Far as I know, he just joined for funsies." 10:49 AC: "then is he, your choice?" 10:51 GT: "Well, if I HAVE to throw someone under the bus, then yeah." 10:52 AC: "then you are, free, but before you think of telling, him, if you do, I will kill him, twice, keep quiet, and he will still have, his dreamself" 10:53 AC: "your move" the walls disappear 10:54 GT: Lily gets up. "You're one fucked-up dude, you know that?" 10:55 AC: "no more, than anyone else, I just don't, hide it" 10:56 GT: "Eheheh. Fair enough." She starts walking away, checking her phone as she does so. "See you around, Natty-boy." 10:57 AC: "if you wish, to still live, you will never, call me, that again, Doir-child" 10:58 GT: "Pppbpbpbbbblblbl. You're no fun. Also how'd you know I was Doir's kid?" 11:00 AC: "you picked out, my joker, reference" 11:01 GT: "Oh. Should've guessed." She looks at her phone and frowns. "Ech. Really gotta go now, sorry. It was fun! In a pants-shittingly terrifying way, anyways." With that, she walks down the corridor.